


Confusion

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, F/F, F/M, I have not actually seen the series in a while so... may be OOC but, Jonah Beck Needs a Hug, Jonah is confused, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and really stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonah is confused and stressed, will his friends be able to help him before it overtakes him.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Confusion

Jonah cried softly into his pillow, he was such an idiot. Or at least, he felt like one. He was so confused about everything. Why did he always look at Cyrus when he should be looking at a girl? He always got lost in the adorable boys eyes so easily when he should just be talking to him when hanging out just talking to him. Or whenever they held hands for a short bit how he’d want to hold on to his soft, pale hands for even longer, blushing whenever they brushed hands or indeed held them. He was so confused he liked girls, he’s had crushes on plenty of girls, so why did Cyrus cause his heart to flutter and butterflies in his stomach and face to heat up in a blush. 

Jonah desperately tried not to think about Cyrus like that, he didn’t want to think about his sexuality, he was perfectly happy being straight, not that there was anything wrong with being gay but he didn’t need the added confusion. But he couldn’t help it, not late at night when he got hard and he always thought about seeing Cyrus naked, moving his hands from his chest down to his waist and… he always thought of something else before things got too far, before he made himself even more confused than he always was. He always just pulled up some random site and relieved himself that way and not from his imagination. 

He knew he should talk to someone, help him figure this out but the prospect of that was scary. Whenever he thought about it his chest tightened with anxiety and he just could never do it. Jonah couldn’t do it, he couldn’t talk to Cyrus about it (and even if he tried with him he wouldn’t be able to say anything tangible probably), he couldn’t talk to Amber, or Bowie, or anyone else but he just could not get the nerve to. He wiped some of the tears away from his face then looked at his phone. 

Fuck. It was already three in the morning and he had a test in math today. He scrolled through various social-media sites idly, hoping to distract himself from his predicament, but to no avail, he was still thinking about his confusing feelings towards Cyrus. He smiled as he saw a picture of the boy he had sent to him last night, saving it to his gallery with quite a bit of other photos of the boy. He felt his chest tighten some and cheeks flush up with heat from seeing all the pictures since he had a folder for each of his friends (though it did start out with just Cyrus, but decided to make one for each of his friends so it wouldn’t be as obvious. Jonah eventually went to sleep for a few hours before needing to get up for school which he was dreading.

At school Jonah could barely focus from the lack of sleep, all his friends asked if he was okay, to which he replied that he was, lying. Though that was nothing new to him he lied to them often, hiding probably too many things from them… he was certainly going to crack one day he knew that hiding all this, more stuff than just confusion about his sexuality, was not good for him but he had no other choice he didn’t want to burden them any more than he had to. However as he was eating lunch he suddenly passed out, falling backwards onto the ground, head hitting it hard.


End file.
